Ne m'abandonne pas
by AmiralJO
Summary: -Ne m'abandonne pas...S'il te plaît... pleurait-elle. Je suis désolée... Ne m'abandonne pas...  Il lâcha prise dans un dernier sourire. Un cri de tristesse se fit entendre dans la nuit. Celui d'une âme sans son âme sœur, qui lui avait été arrachée à jamais.


Il boitait dans la nuit noire, il était mal. Physiquement pas plus que d'habitude mais moralement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça n'allait pas. Était-ce la solitude qui le rongeait ? Ou était-ce le fait que la nuit, vidant toute possibilité pour le regard de distraire l'esprit sur un point du décor, forçait son brillant esprit à se regarder lui-même ? Toujours était-il que si la joie était de la couleur blanche et la tristesse de la couleur noire, alors son cœur était aussi noir que la nuit. On pouvait également y ajouter le facteur fatigue qui était bien présent après avoir passé de longues heures sur un cas complexe. Sa canne tapait sur le sol au rythme de ses pas. Il avait besoin de prendre sa moto pour se vider l'esprit.

Il boita jusque chez lui. Cet endroit le rendait malheureux car il lui ressemblait tellement. Ou plutôt, il ressemblait à ce qu'il était vraiment malgré toutes ses pirouettes : triste. Il chercha ses clés de moto dans tout l'appartement avant de finalement les trouver dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était aussi triste à voir que le reste de l'appartement. Aussi vide de joie que lui. Il but trois verres de whisky pour essayer de penser à autre chose que son malheur. Car ce qui le rendait aussi triste, aussi malheureux, aussi brisé, en réalité, c'était son départ à elle. Il pouvait essayer de se le cacher à lui-même mais son cerveau le rattrapait en lui rappelant cette terrible réalité qui s'était violemment imposée à lui quelques heures avant. Elle l'avait abandonné, il avait essayé de changer pour elle et elle l'avait abandonné pour un seul faux pas. Un seul faux pas. Juste un seul sous le coup de la peur. Mais visiblement, lui n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur.

Il prit sa moto. La pluie venait de commencer à tomber. Route humide. Freinage plus délicat. Il ne sut pas pourquoi ces choses lui vinrent en tête mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Il monta sur sa moto. Guidon humide, glisse plus, moins de préhension. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, noir comme la tenue que l'on porte lors d'un deuil. Il fit les premiers mètres : fatigué et alcoolisé, réflexes moins efficaces, moins de concentration, moins bonne évaluation des distances, champ de vision réduit.

Sa tête était remplie d'idées noires, il ressentait la situation comme une injustice. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une vaste succession d'injustices et cela aurait pu rendre fou n'importe qui. Mais pas lui, il était resté lucide, au moins un minimum, le minimum syndical. Ou alors était-il devenu fou sans le savoir ? Enfin il était fou d'elle mais ce n'était pas ce genre de folie. D'ailleurs...Comment pouvait-il être encore fou de celle qui l'avait si injustement, honteusement, rejeté ? C'était une autre question à laquelle il n'était pas capable de répondre. Lui, le grand Gregory House, le meilleur diagnosticien du pays, un génie comme on n'en en voit qu'un seul par génération était incapable de répondre à cette question.

Le décor défilait de plus en plus vite, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait d'accélérer pour atteindre une vitesse largement au-dessus de celle autorisée. Puis des phares à sa droite. Une réaction humaine se divise en plusieurs temps : les sens captent, le cerveau traite et ventile les ordres au reste du corps. Ici, l'alcool, la fatigue et les diverses émotions ont rendu la seconde phase plus longue. Une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Il ne pouvait pas réagir, il ne pouvait plus s'en sortir, lorsqu'il réagit, le camion était à un mètre avec son conducteur au téléphone qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le choc, tout en se cramponnant au guidon de sa moto.

Puis...L'impact.

Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche, il n'arrivait plus à se relever, tout son corps le faisait lourdement souffrir, son cerveau était engourdi. Il ne voyait que le goudron. Le bruit d'une sirène. L'ambulance venait d'arriver. Il devait tenir. Il devait s'accrocher à la vie. Il voulait la revoir une dernière fois. Son magnifique et délicat visage. Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts de pianiste. Il voulait voir ses magnifiques yeux se poser sur lui, peu importe l'expression qu'ils avaient car il n'y avait qu'eux qui le voyaient différemment de la pourriture narcissique qu'il était aux yeux de tous les autres. S'accrocher...à la vie ? Il débloquait complètement. C'était surtout la question de savoir si son corps allait tenir le coup. Ne pas fermer les yeux. Essayer...de les garder ouverts...

Un homme semblait essayer de le maintenir éveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il essayait juste de suivre les mouvements des mains de l'homme...du médecin sans doute. Il devait tenir...encore...un peu...

A quelques kilomètres de là, Cuddy était chez elle. Elle regardait la télévision sans réellement s'intéresser aux images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Son esprit était accaparé par sa rupture avec House. Elle était partagée. D'un côté elle trouvait qu'elle avait été dure avec lui mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix pour Rachel, pour la protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer un contact entre Rachel et le Vicodin de House. Elle était dans ses pensées quand son téléphone portable sonna. La police ? House avait encore fait une ânerie et elle devrait encore aller le récupérer ? Non. Mais connaissant House... Et si c'était plus grave ? Elle décrocha finalement. 

« -Allô ? Dit-elle.

-Lisa Cuddy ?

-Oui. Que se passe t-il ?

-Gregory House. Il vient d'avoir un accident . »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour sous le coup de l'inquiétude qui arriva instantanément à un niveau élevé.

« -Où ? Où est-il ?! »

L'agent de police lui donna l'adresse de l'accident. Elle vérifia que Rachel dormait bien avant de courir à sa voiture, d'allumer le contact et d'écraser l'accélérateur. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave. Et puis comment avait-il pu avoir un accident ? Dans sa tête, le calcul se fit très vite : moto + alcool + probablement Vicodin + route glissante + probablement grande vitesse = gros gros risques d'accident. Elle roulait à toute vitesse, les routes étant désertes à ce moment là de la soirée, elle n'avait pas trop peur pour elle. Elle arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Elle vit la moto sur le sol, qui avait probablement volé un peu avant de voir l'ambulance et un homme au sol. Elle courut vers eux. Les larmes lui montèrent en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait House.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra l'emmener. Il est trop blessé. Je suis désolé, lui murmura le médecin. Je vous laisse avec lui. »

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa belle, House eut un petit sourire. Il puisa dans ses forces pour mettre sa main gauche sur la joue humide de Cuddy. Elle était finalement venue ! Il devait...tenir...pour...elle... Elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse.

« -Ne m'abandonne pas...S'il te plaît... pleurait-elle. Je suis désolée... Ne m'abandonne pas... »

Il lâcha prise dans un dernier sourire. Un cri de tristesse se fit entendre dans la nuit. Celui d'une âme sans son âme sœur, qui lui avait été arrachée à jamais.


End file.
